My Little Santa
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Ditempat dimana yang kuat yang berkuasa, masih ada orang yang menderita masih bisa tertawa dengan riang bebasnya, ia sadar bahwa didunia ini, namanya kebaikan itu masih eksis di dunia yang kejam ini. Masih ada orang mau peduli satu sama lain tanpa memandang siapa dirinya. Dedicate for Levi's Birthday! Rivaille x Eren fanfic, Warning! Modern!AU Shota!Eren bit Pedo!


A/N: Hello! Akhirnya kelar juga fanfic ini, didekasi untuk merayakan ulang tahun Levi XDD aaah aku sungguh berdebar – debar membuat fanfic ini xp aku berharap semoga fans Levi (plus Riren) menyukai fanfic ini XD Happy Birthday Levi! Smoga makin awesome dan semakin lengket bersama Eren XD

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama

My Little Santa

**Shingeki No Kyojin **

_Levi x Eren _

**Warning! Slash, Pedo, Angst gagal, OOCness, and Typos.**

_Di dunia ini, yang namanya kebaikan pasti dibalas kejahatan _

Karena berbuat baik itu percuma, ya itulah prinsip seorang laki – laki yang masih remaja, memiliki iris mata kelabu dan rambut lurus eboni. Pemuda ini bernama Levi ini gemar melakukan perkelahian dengan preman – preman di setiap distrik di kota yang bernama Rose.

Rose memang kota metropolitan, yang penuh dengan fasilitas dan hiburan, tapi merupakan neraka buat orang yang bukan berada, karena orang yang tidak memiliki uang dan kekuatan akan dibuang ke sudut terpencil, dimana sampah semua berkumpul.

Ya, Levi merupakan anak buangan, ia dibuang oleh ibunya karena tidak cukup membiayai anaknya dan ditinggalkan oleh suaminya, Levi diasuh oleh panti asuhan, yang memiliki ibu pemilik yang kikir dan kejam, Levi diajarkan untuk tidak merepotkan orang dan juga mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Karena kurang kasih sayang dan juga tidak memiliki tujuan hidup, Levi jadi suka memberontak, ia sering membuat masalah dengan orang – orang yang gemar mencari masalah seperti preman – preman yang berkuasa di tiap distrik, karena ia jago dalam bela diri, Levi menang dengan mudah, tanpa mengalami cedera berat, banyak yang mengangguminya tapi Levi tidak pernah menanggapi orang lain, ia hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

Levi yang sudah cukup umur keluar dari panti asuhan dan membiayai hidupnya sendiri dengan berkelahi, ia tidak memeras uang orang lemah, ia mendapati uang melalui taruhan dan gambling. Menurutnya, hidupnya begitu membosankan sampai ia tidak tahu harus apa, dan menganggap kebahagiaan itu hanya suatu omong kosong,malah tersirat dipikirannya bahwa ia ingin mati, daripada hidup tidak berguna seperti ini.

_Dunia itu kejam, yang kuat yang berkuasa, Maka dari itu aku harus kuat._

Di hari dimana salju turun, Levi selesai mengakhiri pertarungan antara kelompok penguasa di distrik Shiganshina, distrik ke 10, kota ini memiliki macam distrik dan setiap distrik memiliki penguasa yang kuat, Levi memiliki tujuan untuk menguasai semua distrik.

'Rupanya sudah musim dingin' Levi mengambil jaket tebal dari lawannya yang sudah tumbang, ia memakai sambil menyalakan korek untuk merokok, ia melihat sekelilingnya, di distrik ini merupakan distrik yang paling miskin, ia bisa melihat sedikit orang yang berjalan keluar, bisa dibilang mereka tidak punya jaket tebal untuk musim dingin, jangankan pakaian, makan untuk sehari – hari saja mereka susah payah mencari, dan Levi tidak peduli, ia merasa nyaman dengan kesunyian ini, lebih baik daripada di distriknya yang ramai kendaraan bermotor.

Lalu ia tidak sengaja menabrak anak kecil yang membawa selimut kotor yang lebih besar dari badannya.

"Hey, kalau jalan, hati – hati bocah" ujar Levi agak kesal, lalu ia tak sengaja melihat iris matanya.

Hijau, terang mengkilap dari matanya, ditambah sepercik warna emas.

Levi mengedipkan matanya, didepannya ada seorang bocah yang terjatuh sambil melihatnya dengan muka yang agak memelas, pakaiannya lusuh dan badannya kotor, rambut coklatnya berantakan, sepertinya anak itu menahan nangis.

"M-Maaf!" ia buru – buru minta maaf dan memungut kembali selimutnya.

Levi menghembuskan nafasnya yang dipenuhi asap rokok sambil mengawasi anak itu. Entah kenapa sorot matanya tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh bocah itu.

Belum sampai ia belok di pertigaan, ia lagi – lagi tidak sengaja menabrak sekumpulan remaja yang berkulit hitam, ia buru – buru minta maaf dan membawa selimut itu, tapi dihentikan oleh salah satu remaja itu, meminta bayaran karena sudah menabraknya.

Entah kenapa, selama beberapa tahun ini, Levi bisa merasakan darahnya memanas lagi, seperti merasa hidup lagi, ia menghampiri remaja itu dengan sendirinya dan menonjok mereka tanpa aba – aba.

"Lain kali, cari lawan yang pantas, bodoh" komentar Levi setelah ia selesai menendang lawannya yang terkapar di jalanan, rupanya bocah itu menonton aksinya daritadi, dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

"He-Hebat!" ujar bocah itu, Levi mengangkat alisnya, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan pujian dari seorangpun.

"Sedang apa kau disini bocah? Sana pulang…" ujar Levi sambil membuang punting rokok dan menginjak sampah itu.

"Ohh iya!" Bocah itu langsung membawa selimutnya dengan susah payah, dan lagi – lagi badannya Levi tidak mau diam, didalam lubuk hatinya yang terkunci, ia ingin membantu bocah itu.

"Sini" Levi mengangkat gumpalan selimut itu dengan ringan, bocah itu menatapnya terkejut.

"Eeeeh! Bi-Biar aku saja!" sepertinya bocah itu tidak ingin ditolong olehnya, tapi Levi tidak berniat untuk menyerahkannya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Eeeh! A-anda mau membantu saya?" tanyanya dengan nada gugup. Levi hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak ingin mengucapkan kata – kata lebih, ia sedang merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Disitu! Ayo!" Tiba – tiba bocah itu menggandeng tangannya yang kosong, tangan bocah itu masih hangat walau cuaca dingin dan ia tidak memakai sarung tangan yang tebal, Levi mendengus tapi tangannya malah mengeratkan genggaman bocah itu, sepertinya ia tidak ingin bocah ini kedinginan.

"Uum, boleh aku Tanya namamu, Sir?" Tanya bocah itu, Levi melirik kepadanya, melihat tatapan bocah yang penasaran dengan dirinya.

"Levi"

"A-Aku Eren! Salam kenal!" Bocah yang bernama Eren itu tersenyum lebar. Ia heran dengan kepolosan dan aura cerianya bocah ini, padahal pakaiannya menunjukan bahwa ia sama sekali bukan orang yang berada, jaket tipis yang compang camping ditambal sana – sini dengan kain yang berbeda, sepatu yang bolong dan sarung tangan yang bolong juga, tapi bocah ini masih bisa tersenyum dengan riang, ah, Levi tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak kecil.

Mereka sampai di gubuk tua yang terletak disebelah rumah tua yang tidak terurus, rupanya rumah itu dikenal dengan rumah angker, tapi penduduk yang tinggal disekitar situ tidak ada keinginan untuk pindah tempat, Levi masuk ke gubuk itu dengan pelan.

"Eren…Uhuk! K-Kau su-sudah pulang?" ujar suara parau seorang ibu yang terbaring lemah.

"Ibu! Aku pulang!" ujar anak itu, ia menyalakan lilin dengan korek api yang ia nyalakan dengan hati – hati, lalu ia mengambil selimut dari Levi.

"Ibu, hari ini aku ditolong oleh kak Levi! Dia keren banget bisa menghabiskan kakak – kakak yang mau menghajarku!" Eren mulai bercerita, dan anehnya Levi tidak ada keinginan untuk meninggalkan keluarga kecil ini.

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih, Nak Levi…" Ibu itu tersenyum tulus kepada Levi, Levi hanya mendelik, ia mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya ia merasakan hal aneh ketika orang berterima kasih kepadanya, apa itu? Mungkin perasaan yang disebut "senang"? Levi tidak pernah merasakan senang dari kecilnya, yang ia rasakan hanyalah kemarahan dan kepahitan.

Levi pamit dengan canggung kepada mereka berdua, padahal Eren sudah mengajaknya makan malam dengan kentang rebus dan nasi lembek yang baru ia masak, ia baru berumur 7 tahun tapi sudah bisa masak, seperti dirinya dulu yang sudah bisa melakukan berbagai kerjaan sejak kecil.

"Maaf, aku tidak enak, lebih baik aku pulang saja"

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok, kak Levi!" ujar Eren sambil melambaikan tangan ketika Levi jalan keluar, meninggalkan gubuk itu, ia baru pertama kali merasakan hal yang hangat didalam dirinya.

Keesokan harinya, Levi merasa bosan di tempat tongkrongannya, yaitu kedai kopi yang agak sepi, ia sudah menbabat habis preman – preman yang ada disini, dan karena musim dingin, orang - orang jarang keluar dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Lagi – lagi kakinya berhenti didepan gubuk itu, ia sepertinya merasakan ketertarikan dengan bocah itu, dan lagi bocah itu ingin menemuinya hari ini, kenapa ia peduli dengan bocah itu?

"Ah! Kak Levi datang!" ujar Bocah itu, Levi menoleh kebelakang dan melihat bocah itu membawa kayu bakar yang kecil – kecil tapi berjumlah lumayan banyak.

"….Sini" Levi berinisatif membantu bocah itu membawa kayunya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Tanya Levi agak penasaran, sepertinya bocah ini giat bekerja untuk ibunya yang sakit – sakitan.

"Dari kakek yang memiliki pohon – pohon besar yang banyak, ia bilang aku boleh mengumpulkan kayu!" jawab Eren dengan polos.

"Ibu! Aku membawa banyak kayu!" ujar Eren saat ia masuk,

"Permisi…" Levi melihat ibunya Eren sudah bisa duduk dari kasurnya.

"Ah, kau datang lagi nak" Ibu Eren tersenyum melihat Levi, tampaknya ia menyambut hangat kedatangannya. Eren menaruh beberapa kayu ditempat yang aman lalu menyalakan api untuk menghangatkan ruangan.

Ibunya mengajak ngobrol kepada Levi mengenai sehari – harinya, Levi hanya menjawab sesingkatnya, Wanita itu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Levi merupakan anak berandalan yang senang berkelana untuk bertarung, tapi wanita itu tidak mengusirnya, bahkan ia mengajaknya makan malam.

"Nee, Kak Levi! Ayo makan malam bersama sekarang!" ajak Eren dengan nada memelas, Levi bisa melihat 'puppy eyes'nya Eren yang begitu imut.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini saja…" ujar Levi sambil menghela nafas, disambut dengan teriakan girangnya Eren.

"Ah! Mikasa sudah pulang!" Ujar Eren ketika seorang gadis yang umurnya tidak jauh dari Eren, rupanya kakak perempuannya.

"!" Mikasa terkejut melihat kehadiran orang asing dirumahnya.

"K-Kau siapa!?"

"Tenang, Mikasa, ia hanya seorang pemuda yang membantu Eren kok"

"T-tapi aku melihatnya bertengkar dengan preman – preman kemarin.." Mikasa menatap tajam kepada Levi, seolah ia tidak percaya dengan pemuda itu.

"Jangan begitu Mikasa" Ibu Eren memohon kepadanya. "Kalau tidak ada dia, Eren sudah dihajar oleh preman – preman itu, ayolah kita berterima kasih kepadanya" Mikasa hanya menghela nafas dan menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Selama makan malam berlangsung, Eren menceritakan bagaimana Levi menyalamatkannya dengan heroik, disambut dengan tawa hangat dari ibunya dan tatapan benci dari Mikasa, Levi sendiri hanya menanggapi mereka seadanya.

"Makasih ya Levi sudah datang" ucap Eren ketika Levi mau pulang. "Um, apa kak Levi akan main kesini lagi?" Tanya Eren sambil memeringkan mukanya.

"…." Levi hanya melihat bocah itu, terbesit keinginan untuk mencubit pipinya yang tembem.

"Mungkin aku akan tinggal disini sampai musim dingin selesai…" ujar Levi, ia sendiri tidak ada rencana untuk kembali dalam beberapa bulan ini, tapi rencananya untuk menguasai distrik lain hancur lebur karena kehadiran bocah ini.

"Sungguh! Yay! Aku ingin bersama kak Levi lebih lama lagi!" bocah itu tiba – tiba memeluk badannya Levi dengan erat, Levi pun merasakan detakan jantung yang mendadak menjadi cepat, kalau saja dia bukan bocah, ia sudah menonjoknya sambil menendang dengan kasar, tapi ia tidak ingin melakukan kekerasan dengan bocah ini, malah, tangannya bergerak, mengusap rambut coklatnya.

Semenjak itu, bocah itu tidak berhenti menghampiri Levi, kadang saat ia sedang minum dengan teman yang sama distriknya, ataupun ketika ia usai berantem dengan orang lain, kadang bocah itu membawa banyak barang bekas, bawa Koran ataupun kantong plastik yang lusuh, dan Levi selalu mengantarnya pulang kerumah, dengan alasan ingin ia pulang dengan selamat, tahu bahwa ibunya selalu menunggu kepulangannya.

"Kak Levi!"

"…Panggil aku Levi…" ujar Levi sambil menggandeng tangan mungil nan kasar itu.

"Levi, aku ingin bertanya!" koreksi Eren.

"Hmm?"

"Apa Levi punya keluarga?"

"….." Levi terdiam, bimbang natara ingin menjawabnya atau tidak, tetapi mulutnya bergerak mengatakan kejujuran.

"Tidak punya…"

"Heeh! Benarkah!?" Eren terkejut, ia terus memandang Levi dengan rasa kasihan.

"Ya, walaupun aku tidak punya, aku bisa bertahan hidup…" ujarnya.

"Hebat, aku ingin kuat seperti Levi!" Ujar Eren, mereka terhenti di perempatan untuk menunggu sebuah truk yang sedang lewat.

"Aku ingin kuat! Karena kalau aku lemah, aku tidak bisa melindungi ibu dan Mikasa!" tambah Eren dengan muka yang bersemangat.

Levi tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan bocah itu.

"Ah! Levi tersenyum!" Eren menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar, seperti melihat berlian yang bersinar.

Levi menyembunyikan kekesalannya dengan mencubit pipinya yang kenyal itu.

"Aduh!" Keluh Eren sambil memegang pipinya yang merah.

"Butuh seribu tahun untuk kuat sepertiku, bocah" Levi menyeringai kecil, seperti meremehkan bocah bersurai coklat itu. "Li-lihat saja!"

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Levi mengtahui bahwa Ayahnya Eren meninggalkan mereka karena memiliki hutang yang banyak dan Ibu Eren yang berpenyakitan, mereka menjual semua asset dan hartanya, yang mereka miliki hanyalah pakaian dan tempat tinggal sekarang. Levi bisa melihat amarah Eren ketika bercerita tentang Ayahnya, ia bisa merasakan hal sama tentang dirinya.

Suatu ketika, Levi bertemu dengan Eren dan temannya yang berambut pirang bernama Armin, rupanya Armin sedang digencet dengan teman – temannya, Eren mencoba menolongnya tapi ia juga kalah jumlah dengan mereka.

"Oi.." satu kata dapat mengusir bocah – bocah sialan itu, Levi menghampiri mereka yang sudah babak belur.

"Levi!" Eren menoleh ke pemuda itu, lalu ia mengajak temannya berdiri.

"Tenang, Levi itu orang baik, ia temanku!" ucap Eren.

"Aku bukan temanmu, bocah" Levi mengusap badan Eren. "Kau seharusnya manggil orang dewasa, bukan melawan mereka"

"Tapi orang disini tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya!" sangkal Eren dengan pipi menggebung, 'sudah kuduga' pikir Levi.

Ia menoleh ke bocah pirang itu. "Hey, kau tidak apa – apa?" bocah itu mengangguk pelan karena takut.

"Ayo pulang, rawat lukamu dulu" ajak Levi, mengantarkan dua anak kecil ini kerumah mereka, rupanya rumah Eren dan Armin dekat, dan Armin tinggal dengan kakek yang memiliki toko buku bekas.

"Terima kasih nak, sudah menolong mereka" ujar Kakek Armin dengan senyuman yang tulus, Levi lagi – lagi merasakan 'kebahagiaan' yang ia rasa ketika Eren dan Ibunya berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Bukan apa –apa…"

"Nee, Levi! Setelah ini ayo kita main!" ajak Eren.

"Kau… hari ini tidak bekerja?" Tanya Levi, biasanya ia melihat Eren membawa barang, hari ini ia keluar dengan tangan kosong.

"Un! Karena hari ini hari Minggu! Bahkan kantor pos pun tutup!" ia tersenyum lebar, senyuman dapat mengundang kehangatan di hati dinginnya Levi.

"Ohya, sebentar lagi natal!" celetuk Armin ketika melihat calendar. "Santa Claus pasti membawa hadiah buat kita!" ujar Eren dengan riang.

'Santa Claus?' Levi pernah mendengar dongeng tentang kakek – kakek yang memakai kostum merah putih, naik kereta dengan rusa membawa hadiah banyak, ia membawa banyak hadiah untuk membagikan hadiah itu kepada anak diseluruh dunia, suatu hal yang mustahil bukan?

"Aku akan meminta obat buat Ibuku sembuh!" ujar Eren dengan nada yang polos, rupanya ia menginginkan ibunya sembuh.

"Memang Santa Claus punya barang seperti itu?" Tanya Armin dengan polosnya juga.

"Tentu! Karena Santa Claus selalu mengabulkan permohonan anak baik!" Eren tersenyum lebar.

"Kau barusan berantem dengan anak – anak itu, mungkin kau sudah dicoret dari daftar anak baik Si Santa" ledek Levi, ia tertawa kecil melihat Eren yang mendadak ekspresi mukanya berubah.

"Eeeh! Tapi A-aku kan membela Armin! Ya kan, Min?" Tanya Eren dengan nada ngotot, Armin hanya mengangguk dengan sweat drop. Dari jauh, Armin bisa melihat tingkah mereka berdua seperti kakak adik, sepertinya Eren sudah menganggapnya lebih dari teman.

Suatu hari, Levi sedang badmood, dimana kesialaan datang kepadanya bertubi – tubi, oh moodnya bisa menghabisi orang satu distrik, untunglah sampai sekarang ia tidak bertemu orang – orang, selamat lah para preman yang sedang beruntung hari ini, tetapi orang yang pertama ia bertemu adalah Eren.

"Hey Levi! Sedang apa?" Tanya Eren ketika bertemu Levi yang sedang bersender di gang kecil sambil memegang rokok yang sebentar lagi habis.

Levi menatap Eren dari bawah keatas, anak itu memakai pakaian lusuh yang seperti biasa dan membawa setumpuk Koran.

"…. Bukan urusanmu.." jawab Levi, ia sedang tidak mood berbicara dengan siapa – siapa.

"Heh! Levi kenapa?" Tanya Eren dengan penasaran plus khawatir, ia berjalan mendekati Levi.

"Sudah kublang bukan urusanmu" nada Levi seperti ingin mengusir dirinya, tapi sindirannya tidak diterima oleh bocah ini.

"Levi sakit ya?" Dengan polosnya ia menaruh tangannya di jidat Levi dengan perlahan. Terkejut dengan kehangatan yang diberikannya, Levi menepis tangan dekil itu.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku" ujar levi dengan nada yang berbahaya. Ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya dengan mudah, kenapa? Karena ia belum melampiaskan emosinya hari ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengusir bocah ini tapi ia tidak ingin melampiaskan kepadanya.

Eren menatapnya dengan mata yang kaget, sebentar lagi ia akan memandangnya dengan benci, pikir Levi, tapi Eren tidak bergeming, ia terus menunggu Levi bergerak sampai ia berkata

"Sudahlah, kau kembali saja sana, tinggalkan aku sendiri disini…" ujar Levi, akhirnya Eren mengangguk dan membawa Koran – Koran itu, meninggalkan dirinya disitu.

Levi mengambil sebatang rokok lagi, ia melihat hari sudah gelap, orang mungkin sudah pulang kerumahnya karena suhu dingin yang begitu menusuk, tapi Levi sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca seperti ini, ia merasa bodoh, sudah membuat 'teman' barunya meninggalkan dirinya. Tunggu, entah kenapa sebutan teman untuk bocah itu tidak cocok, Levi sendiri bingung menganggap Eren itu siapa, apakah saudara? Ataupun teman dekat? Ah, Levi sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Lalu, tiba – tiba datang seseorang dengan membawa segelas kopi hangat, Levi terlonjak kaget ketika melihat bocah beriris mata hijau itu menghampirinya lagi.

"Kau sedang apa disini bocah?" Tanya Levi, sambil menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Umm.." Bocah itu menunduk sebentar, lalu menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh kekawatiran. "Aku tahu Levi sedang ingin sendiri…" lalu ia menyodorkan gelasnya ke Levi. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Levi begitu saja"

Levi menatap gelas itu, kopi itu merupakan kopi yang dijual di minimarket, harganya mungkin agak lumayan buat orang yang miskin seperti bocah itu, lalu darimana ia mendapatkan uang untuk beli itu?

"Kau… mencuri ini?" Tanya Levi sambil memegang gelas plastik itu.

"Heh! Kejam! Aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri!" Eren memberikan cemberut khasnya, dengan nada yang agak tersinggung.

"Bukannya kau mau menabung untuk obat ibumu?" Levi mengangkat alisnya, ia tidak tahu bocah ini memiliki rencana yang aneh.

"Tentu, tapi hari ini aku mendapat penghasilan lebih, terus aku ingat Levi suka minum kopi ini, jadi aku.. um.. beli buat menghibur Levi" jawab Eren dengan nada gugup, tapi ia tahu Eren membelinya dengan ikhlas.

"Kau… benar – benar bodoh.." Levi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan bocah ini, sikapnya memang tidak bisa ditebak, ia mengelus kepalanya, Eren yang ingin protes mendadak diam, menikmati sentuhan dari tangan Levi yang besar dan penuh luka.

"Aku tidak apa – apa bocah, dan terima kasih…" Levi menatap iris hijau itu, ia bisa merasakan kegirangan di matanya ketika ia berterima kasih.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, lain kali aku akan mentraktir…" Levi beranjak pergi sambil memegang tangan mungilnya, menandakan ia akan mengantarnya pulang.

"Sungguh! Yay!" Eren berjalan sambil berjingkrak, Levi hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia agak heran dengan bocah ini, bisa membuat mood yang buruk menghilang seketika, haruskah ia bersyukur bertemu dengannya? Apakah ia bisa tetap bersamanya seperti ini?

Semakin hari, Levi jadi berpikir panjang tentang hidupnya, Pikirannya mengenai dunia itu kejam itu perlahan – lahan berubah, ia bisa melihat orang yang lebih menderita darinya bisa bahagia, bukan karena mereka memiliki uang ataupun kekuasaan, tapi mereka memiliki orang yang mereka peduli, walau mereka tidak bercukupan, tapi dalam situasi seperti itu, mereka masih bisa memberi kasih sayang satu sama lain di musim yang dingin seperti ini. Levi seakan tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri selama ini. Ia memiliki beberapa teman dari panti asuhan yang peduli dengannya, ia bahkan pernah menolong seseorang sebelum sampai ke distrik ini. Lama – lama ia berpikir, apakah ia hidup karena memiliki suatu tujuan? Apakah Tuhan akan menunjukan jalannya? Levi sendiri bukan orang yang percaya Tuhan itu ada, tapi ia bisa merasa bahwa Tuhan itu memang ada, walau ia tidak pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, ia ingin mencari tujuan hidupnya.

"Nee, Levi…" panggil Eren, melihat Levi yang sedang melamun lalu menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Ano, Levi selama ini sendiri?" Tanya Eren, ia ingin tahu apakah Levi punya teman selain dirinya.

"Iya"

"Levi punya teman tidak?"

"….Mungkin.."

"Heh? Sungguh! Wah, aku ingin ketemu!"

"Lebih baik jangan…" Levi tahu bahwa temannya ada yang tidak normal, seperti Hanji yang memiliki hobi aneh, ataupun Aururo yang punya kebiasaan mengigit lidahnya sendiri. Eren hanya cemberut sementara ketika mendengar jawaban Levi.

Lalu mereka berhenti dijalan, yang sangat sepi dan hanya mereka berdua yang bernafas disitu juga.

"Nee, Apakah Levi ingin mempunyai keluarga suatu waktu?" Tanya Eren, kali ini ia bertanya dengan nada serius dan penasarannya yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Levi sendiri agak heran mengapa Eren ingin tahu dirinya lebih dalam.

"Um… aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu rasanya punya keluarga seperti apa…" gumam Levi, tapi ia yakin Eren bisa mendengar suaranya yang berat itu.

"Kalau begitu, Levi menjadi bagian dari keluargaku saja! Kami menerimamu kok!" Ajak Eren, rupanya itu tujuannya.

"…Tidak bisa, aku hanya orang asing, lagipula sepertinya kakakmu tidak menyukaiku…" jawab Levi dengan nada sedih.

"Heh… Mikasa bukan kakakku, dia kakak angkat" jawab Eren dengan polos. 'Pantas ia begitu protektif ke Eren' pikir Levi, ia jarang bermain dirumahnya yang kecil karena semenjak Eren dekat dengannya, kakaknya sering pulang cepat dan selalu menghampiri mereka kalau sudah dekat dengan rumah, seperti mengusir Levi untuk tidak masuk kerumah mereka lagi.

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku!"

'What the…' Levi bisa keselek kalau minum sambil mendengarkan kata – kata Eren yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kalau menikah, orang asing akan menjadi keluarga kan? Armin menjelaskannya begitu kepadaku" ujar Eren sambil memiringkan mukanya, merasa sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan kata – katanya.

"Tapi tidak semudah itu…" Levi menepuk jidatnya. "Dengar Eren, kau ini masih sangat kecil, dan aku juga belum cukup menikah, dan lagi… kita ini berdua bergender sama!" suaranya Levi hampir meninggi ketika menjelaskan, ia ingin membetulkan otaknya Eren yang sudah tidak beres.

"Tapi Levi, aku menyukaimu!" ujar Eren dengan nada memelas, matanya hampir berair dan pipinya merona merah.

Jleb

Seperti ada panah yang menancap ke dadanya, tapi Levi tahu bahwa perasaannya Eren bukan perasaan seperti itu.

"Hey, Bocah, kau hanya menganggumiku, bukan menyukaiku.." Levi menjelaskan bahwa Eren belum mengenal apa arti 'suka' sebenarnya, tapi rupanya Eren itu keras kepala.

"Bukan! Yang aku rasakan ini 'suka'!" Ujar Eren agak ngotot.

Levi menghela nafas panjang, ia menyerah menjelaskan hal absurd kepada anak kecil, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rasa suka sebenarnya.

"Rasa suka itu seperti ingin bersama dengan orang yang disukai, terus ingin memegang tangannya, lalu ingin mengetahui lebih banyak" tambah Eren, rupanya kengototannya masih ada. Kenapa anak kecil bisa tahu hal seperti itu?

Lalu Eren terhenti, mukanya memerah lagi, seperti gadis yang ketahuan perasaannya, Levi jadi bingung sendiri melihat pemandangan yang bisa ia bilang agak canggung ini, muka manisnya yang memerah menjadi cantik melebihi dari gadis manapun yang ia pernah lihat, kenapa ia mendadak menjadi pedofil?

"Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Dari majalah Armin…" jawabnya dengan jujur.

"Eren-"

"Ne, kalau aku menyukaimu, apakah Levi mau membalas perasaanku?" Tanya Eren dengan malu – malu.

"….." Levi memalingkan mukanya, ia sendiri bingung menanggapi Eren, merasa dirinya mendadak berdebar – debar ditanyai pertanyaan yang agak memalukan.

"Akan kujawab kalau kau sudah besar…" ujarnya.

"Benarkah!? Yay!" Eren kembali riang lagi, ia melompat girang dan memeluk Levi dengan erat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. "Levi, aku ingin tahu ulang tahunmu kapan?" Tanya Eren sambil memainkan tangannya dengan mengayunkan kedepan lalu kebelakang.

"….Kalau gak salah, tanggal 25 bulan ini…" ujarnya ketika ia mencoba mengingat data kelahirannya yang pernah ia lihat dipanti asuhan.

"Heeh! Serius!? Berarti Ultah Levi berbarengan dengan Natal dong? Kereen!" Pekik Eren riang, kadang suara nyaringnya bisa membuat telinga Levi agak sakit.

"Apakah Levi ingin hadiah?" Tanya Eren dengan nada polos.

"Aku bukan anak kecil…" jawab Levi dengan nada menggerutu, tidak ingin disamakan dengan anak kecil, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan hadiah dari kecil.

"Kalau begitu apakah Levi ada permohonan kepada Santa?" Pertanyaan Eren yang tiada henti – hentinya membuat Levi sedikit pusing.

"…Aku tidak mempunyai permohonan.." jawabnya dengan nada rendah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menulis surat kepada Santa untuk mengabulkan permintaanku untuk Levi!" ujar Eren dengan riang.

"Permohonan apa?" Tanya Levi penasaran, kelakuan Eren benar – benar diluar pikirannya.

"Aku memohon kepada Santa bahwa Levi akan menemukan kebahagiaan suatu hari nanti!" jawab Eren dengan mantap, ia tersenyum lebar seperti malaikat kecil, Levi mendelik kaget, seorang bocah memohon kepada orang macam Santa Claus untuk kebahagiaannya? Sungguh diluar akal.

Mendadak Levi memeluk Eren, yang dipeluk mendadak salah tingkah, ia terkejut merasa badan yang begitu berat memeluknya erat, ia perlahan membalas pelukan dengan lengan kurusnya.

"Terima kasih Eren…" ucap Levi dengan nada lembut. "Tapi aku bisa mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri" ujarnya ketika ia melepaskan pelukan dari Eren.

"Ne, Aku punya cara bagaimana orang membagi kebahagiaannya!" ujar Eren, muka mereka saling berdekatan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Levi sambil menyeringai sedikit.

Lalu tiba – tiba mendapat hantaman dibibirnya.

CUP

Levi sadar bahwa bibir sang bocah ini sudah menempel dibibirnya, alhasil Levi langsung mendorong pelan, walau ia sendiri agak panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Levi langsung mengusap bibirnya yang dingin nan kering itu.

"Heh?" Eren hanya memiringkan wajahnya. "Bukannya itu cara orang memberi kesenangannya kepada orang lain?" tanyanya polos.

"K-kau tau dari mana?" Levi tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan bocah ini,

"Aku baca majalah yang ada di toko kakek Armin" jawabnya , masih dengan muka polosnya.

'Seharusnya kakek sialan itu menjaga anak kecil dari majalah seperti itu!' umpat Levi, entah kenapa ia malah menyalahkan orang lain, tapi ia sungguh jengkel ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh bocah ingusan seperti Eren, dan dari tadi jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar.

"Kenapa rasanya pahit ya? Kata majalah rasanya akan manis seperti permen.." gumam Eren.

Levi langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Auw!"

"Kau tidak boleh gegabah seperti itu, bodoh, itu hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang dewasa…" ujar Levi. 'Dan kita berdua sama – sama laki – laki!' pikirnya.

"Uuh..Maaf.." Ujar Eren sambil menahan nangis, mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakannya Levi. Hati dinginnya Levi langsung luluh melihat pemandangan ini.

"Jangan diulangi…" Levi mengelus kepalanya, tahu bahwa Eren sangat suka dielus, seperti anak anjing. Eren langsung tersenyum lebar dan mereka pulang bersama dengan bergandengan tangan seperti biasa.

Kebahagiaan kecil mereka terus berlanjut sampai hari natal, hari dimana Ibunya Eren meninggal karena badai salju yang menyerang distrik terpencil itu, gubuk seperti rumah mereka tidak akan bisa menahan badai salju yang begitu hebat, Levi sendiri pun tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghampiri mereka saat badai berlangsung, tahu – tahu besok ia mendapati kabar bahwa Ibunya Eren meninggal.

Ia terdiam membeku ketika datang ke pemakamannya, yang datang hanya beberapa orang, yaitu tetangga dan kerabat dekatnya. Levi merasa bersalah, ia merasa tidak berguna tidak bisa membantu mereka disaat genting, ia hanya bisa menatap mereka dari jauh.

Levi merasa dadanya begitu sesak, ia teringat ibunya Eren selalu menyambutnya hangat ketika ia mengantarkan Eren pulang, ia juga orang dewasa yang pertama menerima dirinya apa adanya, melihat Eren yang terus menerus menangis dikuburan ibunya membuat dirinya ingin menghampiri dan menenangkan bocah itu, tapi ia tidak bisa karena kehadiran Mikasa yang di sisinya, lalu ketika upacara pemakaman berakhir, Eren langsung menghampiri Levi ketika melihat sosoknya.

"Levi!" ia memeluk erat. "Ku-kukira kau juga ikut meninggalkanku…" ujarnya sambil terisak.

"Aku disini, bodoh.." jawabnya, ia tidak ingin ikut menangis, tapi sesak didadanya semakin menjadi, demi Eren, ia tidak boleh meneteskan air sedikitpun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa…" gumam Levi.

"Kau tidak salah apa – apa, Levi, aku yang salah, seandainya aku membeli obat, ibu pasti…" potong Eren, isakannya tidak berhenti. Levi hanya mengelus kepala bocah itu.

Lalu keheningan dipecah oleh Mikasa. "Eren, bibi datang menjemput kita, kita harus pergi dengan bibi.." ujar Mikasa, rupanya Almarhum Ibunya mempunyai adik perempuan, ia bersedia merawat kedua anak ini.

"Ta-tapi, Le-Levi…"

"Tinggalkan dia, dia bisa merawat dirinya sendiri" Mikasa menjawab dengan nada tajam, sepertinya kebenciannya memuncak.

"Gara – gara kau, Eren…" Mikasa menggeram, ia sepertinya ingin sekali menghajar pemuda ini.

"Hentikan Mikasa! Ini bukan salahnya!" teriak Eren, beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka.

"Ayo, Eren.." Mikasa menarik tangan Eren, menariknya jauh dari Levi.

'Apa maksudnya?' pikir Levi, ia kembali ke distrik itu, lalu ia berjumpa dengan kakek Armin dan Armin.

"Um, Aku mau menyampaikan ini, tadi Eren menitip ini kepadaku.." ujar Armin, ia menyodorkan kantong plastic kepadanya, Levi mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih…"

"Kau berencana pergi dari sini?" Tanya Kakeknya, semenjak Kakeknya kenal Levi, ia juga menyambut Levi dengan hangat dan kadang mengajaknya minum sambil berbincang – bincang, Levi sudah menganggapnya seperti pamannya sendiri.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak memiliki tujuan disini.."

"Semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan untukmu, hati – hati dijalan" Kakek itu tersenyum, dan Armin melambaikan tangannya ketika Levi pergi. Ia ingin berpisah dengan Eren baik – baik, tapi sepertinya kesempatannya sudah lewat.

Levi berjalan menuju stasiun, uangnya yang tersisa bisa buat untuk pulang kembali ke distrik asalnya, selama ia disini, ia hanya membasmi sedikit preman dan sudah berhenti bermain judi, ia tidak ingin menggantung hidupnya dengan hidup gambling seperti itu lagi.

Saat ia masuk kereta yang menuju ke distriknya, ia mendengar suara anak kecil berteriak diluar sana, ia terkejut melihat sosok bocah bersurai coklat berlari kearah keretanya yang sudah mau beranjak.

"LEVI!"

Levi menoleh dan mendekatkan dirinya ke jendela, kereta sudah berangkat perlahan dan anak itu masih saja berlari.

"LEVII! AKU BERJANJI! KALAU AKU SUDAH BESAR-"

Kereta berjalan semakin cepat.

"AKU AKAN MEMBAHAGIAKAN KELUARGAKU-"

Semakin cepat, sampai ia mulai tidak bisa menyeimbangi kecepatan larinya.

"DAN AKU AKAN MENEMUKANMU!"

Levi hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada anak itu, ia bisa melihat anak itu sudah tidak bisa berlari mengejar kereta ini, sungguh bodoh, pikirnya. Ia tidak menyangka Eren masih berkata seperti itu setelah ia menghadapi hal buruk seperti ini. Buat apa Eren mendeklarasi hal seperti itu, itu hal yang mustahil, ya Levi tidak percaya dengan takdir dan ia tidak ingin mengalami kepedihan seperti ini, tapi ia juga kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak bisa berpisah dengan Eren dengan baik - baik, ia ingin mengusap kepalanya sekali lagi-

_Srek_

Ia teringat ia membawa plastik lusuh itu, oh, sebenarnya Levi tidak menyukai barang kotor, ia juga seharusnya tidak mau dekat – dekat dengan orang yang bau dan dekil, tapi kenapa hanya Eren, ia tidak mempermasalahkan kebersihan? Ah, lagi – lagi Eren, Levi ingin melupakan kehadiran bocah itu.

Ketika ia sampai di distriknya, ia bisa merasakan banyak bau knalpot dan kendaraan yang didominasi oleh motor hilir mudik, ya hari ini hari natal, makanya ramai sekali jalanan hari ini, ia lupa dengan keramaian di distriknya, ia memilih jalan sepi untuk pulang. Selagi ia pulang, ia terus memerhatikan plastic lusuh itu, tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, ia membuka plastic itu, yang isinya merupakan kotak karton yang agak kotor, ia membukanya dan kaget melihat sebuah Bola Crystal yang begitu indah, isinya merupakan pohon natal dengan tulisan Merry Christmas dibelakangnya, dan lagi ada hiasan salju disekitarnya, ia melihat ada kartu ucapan di dalam kotak itu.

"_Selamat Hari Natal, Levi! Dan juga Selamat Ulang Tahun!_

_Ini tanda terima kasih dari aku, Ibu dan Mikasa karena sudah menolong kami! Aku selalu menghadapi penindasan sebelum bertemu dengan Levi, kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku begitu lemah? Kenapa hanya aku yang mengalami seperti ini? Lalu semua pertanyaanku terjawab ketika bertemu Levi! Aku sungguh bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukan diriku kepada Levi, karena kalau tidak ada Levi, mungkin kita semua tidak selamat di musim dingin ini, ohya, Aku berpikir untuk memberi sesuatu untuk Levi, tapi tidak tahu apa, lalu Ibu menyuruhku membeli ini, memang sih harganya mahal, sama seperti obat Ibu, tapi Ibu bilang lebih baik aku membelikan ini daripada obat, aku tidak bisa membantah permohonan Ibu, jadi aku membelikan ini untukmu, aku berharap Mikasa tidak marah aku memakai uang tabungan kami untuk hadiah ulang tahun mu._

_Semoga Levi sehat selalu, mendapat pekerjaan dengan upah yang cukup, lalu semoga Levi bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang bahagia saat besar nanti!_

_Eren and Family" _

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dipipinya, Levi terus menerus membaca ulang kartu yang diberikan untuknya, baginya, hadiah itu adalah hadiah yang pertama sekaligus yang terbaik yang pernah ia terima, ia berjanji, mulai hari ini, dari detik ini, ia akan berubah.

* * *

_Satu Kebaikan dapat merubah semua Keburukan_

* * *

Semenjak itu, setiap natal berlangsung, anak – anak yang di panti asuhan maupun anak – anak di jalanan selalu mendapatkan hadiah misterius disetiap distrik. Lalu munculah desas desus mengenai Santa Claus yang selalu memberi hadiah kepada anak – anak di kota Rose.

Levi, yang sekarang berusia 28 tahun sedang duduk dengan santai di apartemennya, sekarang ia memiliki pekerjaan yang mampan, ia kembali bersekolah dengan uangnya sendiri dan mendapat beasiswa, ia selalu tahu bahwa dirinya bukan orang bodoh, ia memanfaatkan kepintarannya untuk hal yang lebih baik, seperti mendeteksi orang yang suka menghack program, ataupun orang – orang konglomerat yang suka korupsi. Memang pekerjaannya beresiko, tapi upah yang ia terima sebanding dengan nyawanya.

"Heh, ternyata Levi suka bolos juga" celetuk temannya yang sedang mengunjungi Levi.

"Diam kau, mata empat, lagipula kau cuti hari ini"

"Kau selalu cuti menjelang hari natal, apakah ada sesuatu, hum?" wanita berkuncir kuda ini tersenyum lebar, ia selalu menjadi temannya semenjak remaja, jadi ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan temannya ini, khususnya setelah ia pulang dari distrik Shiganshina, jujur, ia sendiri terkejut melihat perubahan Levi yang seratus delapan puluh derajat, tapi ia senang, ternyata manusia macam Levi juga bisa bertaubat.

Levi mendiamkannya sambil menyeruput kopi pahitnya, ah, ia teringat dengan kopi yang diberikan bocah itu pada waktu itu, rasanya sungguh berbeda. Lalu ia beranjak.

"Hanji, malam ini-"

"Ya, aku tahu, kau sibuk mengoprasionalkan suatu system yang kau sedang buat jadi aku tidak boleh ganggu gugat? Okeh! Lagipula aku juga ada penelitian hari ini! Haha" Hanji beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil mantelnya.

"Tapi, Levi, kau jangan lupa bersenang – senang, lagipula, besok hari ulang tahunmu!" ujarnya sambil keluar dari ruangan.

Levi memiliki tim khusus, yaitu teman se gengnya ketika ia masih remaja, yaitu Auruo, Erd, Gunther dan Pertra, mereka selalu di sisi Levi sampai ia sudah menjadi mata – mata yang sukses, mereka setia dan percaya kepadanya.

Pernah mereka sempat bingung dengan perubahan ketua mereka, tapi mereka senang melihat Levi akhirnya bisa senyum, dan lagi ia malah berbuat baik, seperti membagi hadiah kecil kepada anak – anak secara diam – diam. Pernah suatu waktu Auruo menyeletuk, bertanya mengapa Levi mau melakukan ini semua, ia hanya menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin…. Anak –anak ini tidak mengalami penderitaan yang kualami…"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat mereka menangis, walau mereka sudah besar, tapi mereka mendedikasi dirinya bahwa mereka akan terus mengikuti Levi kemana ia pergi.

Levi selalu menggunakan uang gaji untuk membelikan hadiah anak – anak, mungkin untuk seluruh dunia adalah hal yang mustahil, tapi kalau ia sanggup untuk satu kota, kenapa tidak? Lagipula, ia suka membagi kebahagiaan secara diam –diam karena Levi bukan orang yang angkuh.

Setelah usai membagikan hadiah di setiap distrik, Levi selalu mengunjungi distrik Shiganshina diam – diam, dan mengunjungi makamnya Almarhum Ibu Eren. Tapi ia tidak pernah bertemu bocah bersurai coklat itu sampai sekarang, ya, Levi hanya menerima takdirnya dengan pasrah.

"Hey, Levi, sudah jam 12 nih! Berarti…."

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" Ucap semua temannya ketika mereka sampai di pusat Kota Rose.

"….Kalian ini…" setiap tahun Levi selalu mendapatkan berbagai kejutan dari mereka, ya, hari terbaik adalah hari dimana ia lahir, dan ia tidak pernah bosan merayakan dengan orang yang sama, lalu ia melihat Hanji dan Irvin, Bossnya ikut meriahkan perayannya, mereka memutuskan merayakan dikedai minum.

Levi yang sudah berhenti merokok, ia hanya memesan kopi pahit, yang lainnya bersenang – senang sambil berkaroeke, menyambut hari natal dan hari ultahnya.

"Seperti biasa Levi, sendiri tanpa pasangan.." komentar Irvin setelah minum botol sakenya.

"Ya, aku tak tertarik memiliki hubungan…" jawab Levi sebelum kembali menyereput kopinya.

"Tapi, aku heran denganmu, kau memang tidak tertarik berhubungan… apa tidak tertarik dengan wanita?" ucap Irvin dengan nada ambigu.

"Maksudnya?" Levi menaikan alisnya.

"Kau ini selalu mencari pemuda yang berambut coklat, ataupun yang bermata hijau, aku bertanya – Tanya, apakah kau lebih tertarik dengan pria daripada wanita?" Irvin tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ia tahu rahasia Levi.

"Ah, diam kau…" Levi tidak tahu bagaimana wajah bocah itu kalau sudah besar, jadi ia tidak mengenali wajahnya, tapi… tubuhnya selalu spontan kaget kalau melihat pemuda yang memiliki ciri – ciri yang sama seperti bocah itu.

Setelah selesai minum, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengatakan kepada pemiliknya bahwa ia yang semuanya membayar minuman mereka, Irvin hanya bisa tersenyum, berharap bawahannya yang terbaik ini mendapatkan apa yang terbaik.

Levi keluar dari kedai, ia memandang langit yang tidak terlihat, ia ingin kembali ke Shiganshina sambil memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Eren sambil memandang bintang dan menebak – nebak rasi bintang apa.

'_Hey lihat! Bintang Jatuh!' _

Levi teringat suara itu ketika melihat bintang jatuh. 'Kalau bintang jatuh itu bisa mengabulkan permohonan, aku berharap bisa bertemu Eren lagi…' pikirnya sambil memenjamkan mata, tapi setelah beberapa menit, tidak terjadi apa – apa.

"Hahaha... omong kosong…" ia menepuk jidatnya.

"Levi?"

Levi menoleh kearah kirinya, barusan ia sepertinya berhalunasi mendengar suara khas namun sudah agak berat memanggilnya. Matanya membelakak ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang memiliki ciri sama dengan Eren.

Mata Hijau keemasan, Rambut bersurau coklat berantakan, dan wajahnya yang agak chubby.

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain. memastikan bahwa bukan halusinasi yang ada dihadapan mereka. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya, Levi sama sekali tidak bergerak, ia membiarkan pemuda itu bergerak semakin mendekat.

"A-AKu… menemukanmu" ujar Eren sambil tersenyum lebar, senyuman khasnya. Tidak beberapa lama, air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Kau telat, bocah" ia menepuk pundaknya.

Tidak lama, Eren mulai terisak menangis, tiba bisa menahan kerinduannya selama ini, dengan cepat, ia memeluk pria yang lebih tua ini dengan erat, seperti kebiasaaanya yang dulu.

"Huhuhu…A-Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu…" ucapnya sambil memangis, Levi bisa meraskan airmatanya mengalir di jaketnya.

"Aku juga…" gumam Levi dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Levi tambah dewasa ya! Tubuh Levi tambah kekar dan… kerutan di dahi semakin banyak!" ujarnya dengan riang, setelah puas menangis di pundak Levi. Lalu ia menerima hantaman di kepalanya.

"Auw!"

"Sembarangan, bocah.." Levi menatap Eren dengan seksama. Rupanya tinggi Eren sekarang melebihi tinggi badannya, sepertinya kata 'pendek' memang cocok untuknya, tapi Levi yang penuh harga diri ini sangat tersinggung jika ada yang berani mengatakan seperti itu. Dan lagi, Eren berubah menjadi seorang remaja yang menarik, ia bisa melihat kulit kecoklatannya itu membuat dirinya tampan, plus matanya yang berwarna unik, dan lagi Eren memiliki sifat periang dengan aura yang cerah, dapat membuat siapa saja menjadi tenang.

"Eren, kau juga berubah…."

"Heh? Tapi Mikasa bilang aku masih sama saja…" gerutunya. 'Rupanya ia masih tinggal dengan gadis itu..'

"Ya, aku yakin orang sepertimu pasti sudah punya pacar.." ujar Levi.

"Heh? Engga kok, aku hanya menunggu…"

"Menunggu?"

"Iya, ohya, ini, aku membawa ini untukmu" Eren memberikan sebuah plastik, plastic yang sama yang ia terima beberapa tahun lalu.

"…." Levi masih menatap plastic itu dengan kebingungan.

"Um, begini, waktu aku sedang berkunjung kesini, aku dihubungi oleh seorang pria yang bernama Irvin, awalnya aku kira dia seorang boss yakuza yang mau menagih utang ayahku, tapi ternyata ia bilang ia kenal denganmu jadi aku ikut instruksi untuk datang kesini.." jelasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Levi hanya menghela nafas panjang, sedikit bersyukur mempunyai boss yang baik hati seperti Irvin.

"Terima kasih" ujarnya, dengan senyuman tipisnya. Mendadak Eren merona merah.

"Um, Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, soal itu…"

"Soal apa?"

"Um, apa kau ingat soal janji waktu itu?" Tanya Eren dengan muka yang nervous, ia sendiri agak malu menjelaskan apa yang ia ingin bicarakan kepada Levi.

"….." Levi terdiam, mencoba mengingat janji antara dirinya dengan bocah itu, lalu ia mengingat hal itu, dan ia bingung bagaimana membahasnya, karena hal itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan.

"Ya, aku mengerti waktu itu… kau masih kecil, jadi kalau-"

"Bukan!" tiba – tiba pemuda itu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Maksudnya?" Levi menaikan alisnya, bingung dengan sikap pemuda ini.

"A-AKu masih menunggu jawabanmu…" ia menunduk, terlihat rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

'Eh?' Levi tidak menyangka bocah yang sudah menjadi pemuda ternyata serius saat ia menyatakan perasaanya.

"Mungkin waktu kecil aku tidak mengatakannya dengan benar, tapi aku sungguh – sungguh memiliki perasaan itu kepadamu.." jelasnya dengan nada yang masih gugup, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa Eren yakin dengan perasaan.

"Eren, umur kita berbeda, dan kita tidak bertemu dalam beberapa tahun ini, kenapa kau masih percaya bahwa itu suka?"

"Karena aku percaya, suatu hari aku akan bertemu denganmu"

"Walau aku sudah berubah?"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah dimataku, Levi, kau selalu seorang yang amat kugemari, dan yang kucintai…" ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Levi tidak bisa menyangkal perasaanya, ia memiliki perasaan yang menurutnya terlarang, tapi begitu melihat Eren sekarang, perasaannya tiba – tiba memuncak, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri ia jatuh cinta kepada Eren sekali lagi.

"….Eren, umurmu berapa sekarang?"

"Heh? Enam belas tahun…" jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hum, aku harus menunggu setahun lagi ya.." gumam Levi, Eren merona merah lagi.

"A-Aku tidak masalah kalau kita memulai hubungannya sekarang.." ujarnya, matanya memandang arah lain.

"Bodoh, aku bakal dikira melecehkan anak dibawah umur tahu.." Levi menepis tangannya, yang ditepis hanya tertawa lebar.

Eren mengambil tangannya dan meletaknya dipipinya. "Kau sudah menungguku sampai beberapa tahun, kau mau menungguku setahun lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada memelas dan memberi muka 'puppy eyes'nya.

'This devil brat…' Levi bisa melihat sisi Eren yang agak nakal ini, ia menjitak kepalanya.

"Auw"

"Butuh seribu tahun kalau mau menggoda aku, bocah" Levi menyeringai, Eren mulai memanyunkan mulutnya seperti dulu.

"…Eng, kalau begitu jawaban Levi apa?" sambung Eren, ia masih penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Kau terima apapun jawabanku?"

"I-Iya.." ucapnya dengan nada setengah ikhlas. 'Dasar..' pikir Levi.

Dengan cepat, ia menarik kaus pemuda beriris hijau itu dan mengklaim bibir yang lembut itu. "Mmhm!" Eren terkejut Levi mendadak menciumnya didepan umum ini, untung jalanan sepi dan orang kebanyakan merayakan dirumah ataupun didalam gedung. Setelah memberinya ciuman panjang nan panas, mereka berdua menarik nafas yang panjang.

"Ini balasanku" ujar Levi.

Eren tertawa setelah mengingat kelakuaannya saat bocah, ia berlari, bejalan disamping Levi sambil menggandengkan tangannya.

"Kau mau kerumahku?"

"Ya, kapan – kapan kunjungi rumahku ya"

"Kalau gadis itu sudah pergi.."

"Hey, dia keluargaku juga tahu!"

"Naa, Eren…"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, kau tahu, kaulah Santa Clausku" ujar Levi sambil memberikan syalnya dan melipatnya dileher. Eren tersenyum lebar dan memberikannya pelukan hangat.

'_Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Levi' _

**FIN**

Bagaimana? Jelek? Pendek? Gak jelas? Mohon maaf karena fanfic ini dibuat dalam sehari . tidak sempat dikoreksi oleh beta reader juga, dan maaf juga kalau kurang greget haha XD tapi terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis :D

_A little reviews won't hurt, are they? :D _


End file.
